Bade Drabbles
by klrob
Summary: A bunch of drabbles, missing moments, and expansions on Bade moments. Suggestions are always welcome for the current episode!
1. Chapter 1

**I probably shouldn't be starting yet another story, but this idea won't leave me alone. It's going to be a collection of missing moments, expansions, and prompts on Bade moments in each of the episodes. Probably a bunch. I've already started planning, and I have around 50 ideas, but I'm not even finished with the first season yet. There will definitely be some citrus in the future, so here's a heads-up in advance. I'll take suggestions if you have any if you just PM me. Every prompt is most likely not related to each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Thank Dan Schneider for the amazing show. But I do own Audrey, who may or may not show up in the future.**

**Episode: Pilot (The Extended Version)**

**Prompt: "Can the dog sleep in our room?"**

**Rating: M**

**POV: Third person**

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" Jade could only glare at Beck, trying to figure out if he was joking with her. She definitely needed to talk about this with him later.

"No, honey, it can't." She could only say that in her most stern voice, trying to hide the vulnerability in her voice. She couldn't believe that Beck could even suggest that. He should already know how she felt about Tori Vega. How could he just throw that in her face? Especially after last night. Her father had gotten into a fight with her, and had ended up saying that she didn't deserve Beck. Jade replied that he didn't deserve her mother and that's why she left. And then he hit her.

It wasn't the first time he had ever hit her, but it definitely wasn't going to be the last. Jade was always going to be herself, which meant backtalk and lots of biting comments on every little thing he said. Jade's father hit her fairly often, which was a reason why she hated being at home. Neither her step mother or her brother did anything about it, but they both knew. They couldn't miss the slap that would resonate through the large house, or the bruises that would randomly show up overnight.

Being with Beck made staying with her father worthwhile. He hit her, but he let her stay with Beck overnight. He was lenient when it came to Beck. Jade could sense the soft spot he had for her boyfriend, just like her step mother. That was probably the main reason Jade could actually stand the woman. And Jade doesn't like just anyone.

Jade's step mother, Audrey, was sweet to her, even though Jade wasn't as nice back. She was actually the one who convinced Jade's father to let her and Beck start having "sleepovers." Jade suspected Audrey knew about the sex, but she didn't even mention it. Audrey was honestly one of Jade's favorite people because of how she could keep a secret, how she could control Jade's dad, even her random acts of kindness. Audrey and Jade were much closer than she ever would have admitted, but she was fine with it. Audrey was actually the one who convinced Jade to go out with Beck in the first place. Audrey had come to her and said how she felt something good for Jade in Beck.

But now, Jade was starting to doubt Audrey's relationship choices. What kind of boyfriend would throw Tori Vega in her face when he could see that she hated him? Jade just needed to shake this off for now. She would figure out how to get back at Beck later…

.

.

.

Reviews are always welcome.

~klrob


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious. And I probably never will…**

**Episode: Pilot (The Extended Version)**

**Prompt: "Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time."**

**Rating: M**

**POV: Jade**

I grabbed Beck's hand and pulled him into the RV faster. I had been waiting for this all fucking day. Beck knows fighting makes me horny, and when he kissed Tori… You could say there was a third World War. The fact that Sikowitz had suggested this earlier had been on my mind since this morning.

I was Jade West, which meant I am obviously not a patient person. Waiting for Beck to get out his key and open the door was as bad as Chinese water torture. My boot was enough. The door clanged open with a painful aluminum sound that made both of us cringe. I guess I gave Beck something to do tomorrow…

Beck came in and threw his bag down by his desk. He calmly walked over to the tiny refrigerator and took out an apple.

"So, you wanna do homework or something?" I just stared at this incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me?" I replied.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you want to do."

I wasn't sure if Beck was just acting stupid or if he seriously didn't know what I wanted to do. I walked closer to him, grabbed his half-eaten apple, and threw it on the ground.

Beck stared after the apple.

"You know, apples don't deserve that kind of abuse. They don't grow on trees."

"…Yes, they do. Now shut up." I kissed him on the mouth before I pulled away and walked backwards toward his bed. Beck chased after me eagerly, just like I expected.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and I pulled his flannel shirt off. I reached for his other shirt, but he got to mine first. I'm glad I had worn my pink lace bra.

Beck's lips attached to mine again with a smirk and mumbled "…nice bra…"

If this were any other person, I would have punched him in the face. But I knew he sincerely meant that.

I don't really remember much but blinding pleasure after that. Beck's hands on my nipple, followed by his mouth. My hands moving lower and lower. His hair brushing my stomach. Every time he put his hands on my body, it felt like my flesh was burning off.

But then it got far. Farther than we had ever gone before. And yes, I know what you're thinking. Jadelyn August West has never had sex? Yes. So shut up about it.

The sheer pressure of him entering me was so much. Beck stopped halfway when he saw my tears. I didn't want him to stop. I nodded my head and he hesitated, then pushed.

I could feel the blood between my legs. I could feel his length throbbing inside me. I could feel how tense Beck was as he struggled to gain control. All of my senses were on overdrive, but I could feel _it_. The little bit of pleasure.

"You okay?"

I glanced into Beck's brown eyes and took in a deep breath. "Yeah. Just…move."

Beck's breathing quickened. He shifted his hips, then did as I said. His thrusts were slow at first, then gradually became faster, more hectic. It was both of our first times, so we came together.

Beck did his best to keep thrusting, but he didn't need to. The feeling after he entered me…

The RV was quiet for a while. The sounds of us breathing was all we could hear. Beck carefully pulled out of me and kissed my forehead before rolling over next to me.

We lay together in silence, front to front. Being with Beck was something I wanted to feel forever.

"I love you," I whispered into the darkness. I could feel Beck smile into my hair.

"I love you, too."

.

.

.

**Read and Review.**

**~klrob**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two in one day. I might aim for a third too! This one's pretty short.**

**Episode: Pilot (The Extended Version)**

**Prompt: "FIRE!"**

**Rating: K**

**POV: Beck**

When Sikowitz burst into the room screaming, "FIRE!" the only thing I could think of was protecting Jade. I grabbed her and shoved her to the door, myself behind her.

I was ready to shove, kick, fight, attack anyone who got in her way. As long as Jade was safe, I could care less about everything else.

Over the screams, I heard Sikowitz attempting to calm everyone down.

"Kidding, kidding!"

I felt both Jade and myself sigh in relief. I realized then exactly how serious I was about Jade. In a matter of seconds, I was ready to kill to make sure Jade would be okay.

I love her. I just hope she knows that.

.

.

.

**Read and Review.**

**~klrob**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three!**

**Episode: Pilot (The Extended Version)**

**Prompt: What happens after Beck kisses Tori**

**Rating: hard T or M**

**POV: Jade**

Watching Beck kiss Vega killed me. Hearing everyone clap for them killed me. _Vega_ killed me.

Thank god the bell rang a couple seconds later. I grabbed my bag and sprinted out of the room. I could hear someone coming after me, but I don't know who. I couldn't go to the janitor's closet because that was too predictable. Same with the girls' bathroom.

I ran between the people going down the stairs. I saw some guy going into the bathroom. I followed him in, shocking everyone inside.

"Get out," I managed to choke out. All of the guys hightailed it out and I was alone. In a smelly bathroom. The boys' smelly bathroom.

I could feel the hot tears pounding behind my eyes, so I locked the bathroom door. I check each of the stalls to make sure there were no stragglers, then went into the last stall. The tears were already coming at this point. A sob climbed out of my throat and I collapsed on the floor.

Someone knocked on the door and I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the sobs.

"Jade, let me in."

Of course it was Beck. I grabbed my bag and shuffled through everything until I found it. My razor.

I lifted up my shirt and my right hand, the one holding the razor, traced the contours of my stomach. I hadn't done this for a long time. The scars I had from before were still there, but not as prominent. I had stopped cutting my wrists because they were too noticeable. Beck saw. My stomach hurt more than cutting my legs, so I preferred to cut there.

"Jade, come on. We need to talk. I know you're in there."

I blinked away a few tears before slicing away at my stomach. Small, thin cuts at first. But they got a little deeper, longer. I stopped after a couple. There had to have bee 10 cuts.

"Jade, come on. Please open the door," Beck said. He was starting to sound worried. Let him. The bell rang, but I could care less.

I shut my eyes hard. My stomach hurt. Hurt more than what just happened. Exactly what I aimed for.

My breathing had become shallow at some point. I waited, letting Beck pound away at the for while I calmed down. I slowly got up and walked over to the sinks. I grabbed a bunch of paper towels and pressed them against my stomach.

"Fuck," I hissed.

The bathroom door swung open. Beck came rushing through the doorway. He stopped short when he saw the bloody paper towels.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"I stupidly forgot about my miraculous lock picking skills until now. ..Why?"

I glanced down and focused on stopping my stomach from bleeding anymore. "Why what?"

Beck dropped his backpack and got more paper towels. He got onto his knees and gently pressed the towels to my cuts. It was silent for a while.

"Why would you do this to yourself?"

"Why would you kiss Vega?" I retorted.

Beck sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen."

"But it did."

Beck glanced up at me through this hair. "I know. And I'm so sorry." He kissed the cuts on my stomach, and I realized the bleeding had stopped. But I still hate my body for reacting to the light kiss.

"You know that I love you, and only you, right?" He said.

I bit my lip and nodded. "I love you too."

He stood up and kissed my lips long and hard.

"How about we skip the rest of our classes and go to my RV? I'll even stop to get you coffee on the way."

I gave him one of my rare smiles. "Okay."

.

.

.

**Read and Review.**

**~klrob**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode: The Bird Scene**

**Prompt: "**_**I'm **_**not her friend."**

**Rating: T**

**POV: Beck**

"_I'm_ not her friend." Jade slipped her hand into mine, dragging us toward the vending machines.

"Do you have to be so hard on Tori?" I asked.

"She's annoying. You have any money?" Jade leaned against the juice machine.

I dug through my pockets and came up with $1.25 in coins. I handed them to her and said, "You should at least try to be nicer. She's not so bad."

The can of fruit punch clanged down and I grabbed it for her. Jade glared at me when I opened it and took a quick sip.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I guess. But only for you." We walked back together hand-in-hand to the group, where they were talking about Tori's new locker.

And Jade just couldn't resist writing how Tori's locker was stupid. She sipped the fruit punch and dragged me away again, Tori shouting after her.

We stopped right by the side steps. "Was that really necessary? I thought you were going to try to be nice."

Jade smirked. "I didn't say when I'd start."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer. "Gank."

We kissed with a lot of tongue (just the way I like it), and I'll admit, my hand may or may not have been somewhere it shouldn't have been temporarily. She put her hand on my chest.

"Later." Jade pranced off and I shook my head. This will definitely be continued later.

.

.

.

Read and Review.

~klrob


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode: The Bird Scene**

**Prompt: Jade, Beck, and salsa dancing**

**Rating: K+**

**POV: Beck**

Jade and I walked to our lunch table, a salad for her and some taquitos from the Grub Truck for me.

"You figure out your elective for this semester yet?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I was thinking about shop, but I did it freshman year," I replied.

"You should do a class with me."

I glanced at her warily. "What're you going to do?"

Jade shrugged. "Probably some dance class. I already do 3 acting workshops, 1 crew, and 2 vocal classes."

"But don't you already do tap, jazz, and ballet outside of school? With that teacher…"

Jade smiled. "You mean Bates? Yeah. But there are other types of dance."

I put my arm around her and kissed her head. "What kind of dance class are we taking then?"

Jade looked up into my eyes and mumbled, "You missed."

I grinned and kissed her lips properly. I gave her a quick noogie when she pulled away and she glared at me. As Jade fixed her hair she asked, "How about salsa?"

I shook my head. "I'm not in the mood for Mexican."

Jade gave me a look that said 'You're an idiot.'

"I meant salsa _dancing."_

I thought about it, thinking of every excuse to not do it. But Jade wanted to, so…

"I guess…"

"Great!"

I knew Jade well enough to know she sounded way too enthusiastic about it. She must have something planned. But I spotted Robbie and Andre, so I waved them over.

Jade groaned, "Why must you invite _them?_"

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked Andre for the most part."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I do, just not the Jewish puppetmaster. I'm going to sign us up."

We kissed and she swiftly walked away, making sure to bump into Robbie.

"Where are you going, baby doll?" I shook my head. Did Rex really need to comment?

"Away from you," Jade coolly replied.

As the guys began to sit down with me, Jade came back.

"Oh, and Robbie please try to find some pants that fit you. I don't know anyone here who wants to see your Jimmy Neutron underpants."

.

.

.

Read and Review.

~klrob


	7. Chapter 7

**Really, really short. Maybe 100 words.**

**Episode: The Bird Scene**

**Prompt: Beck wags his finger at Jade after drive-by acting**

**Rating: light T for innuendo**

**POV: Jade**

I smirked as Beck wagged his finger in my face. As he sat down behind me, I leaned back in my seat.

"You shouldn't be snogging any Prime Ministers, my lady." I could almost feel the smirk on his face.

"The only Prime Minister I'd want to snog is you."

.

.

.

Read and Review.

~klrob


End file.
